The Child is Who?
by punkanimelover93
Summary: So after the incident that happened months ago, someone wishes that she could take care of the baby again, but will the outcome be what she wanted or backfire? Sequeal to Baby Care for Who? Yeah summary sucks XP
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey to all you Fanfic readers! Just to tell you we finally get to see the sequel to my 'Baby Care for Who?' lol also decided that I should change the title since the last one stinks XP anyway to the first chapter of 'The Child is Who' X3**

**Chapter One: The Plan and Taking Action**

It had been months since the little "incident" had happened. All of the members had forgotten about it and went back to their daily lives. Well, almost all of them. Xion and Roxas were still somewhat sad that they couldn't take care of Zexion baby anymore. They had so much fun taking care of him but now they couldn't. But one day while they continued to go on with their daily routine, Xion had an idea.

"Hey Roxas" said Xion

"Hm? Yeah"

"I was thinking…wanna turn Zexion into a baby again?" she said smirking

"Say what?"

"You know, turn him back to into a baby! I heard that Vexen still had some samples from that experiment so we could just take one"

"Yeah, but won't we get in trouble?"

"Oh stop being such a wimp, besides we can say it was an accident or something"

"…fine"

"Great! So all we need to do is sneak into Vexen's lab and just take the sample"

So the two teens went down to Vexen's lab. They already knew that Vexen had gone out for a mission earlier, so they had to get it quick. Once they got into his lab (which wasn't as hard as they thought it would've been) they began to look for the sample. But the problem to that was…they didn't know what it looked like.

"No way, we went down here for nothing now!" shouted Roxas

"Shut up! Wait I think I found something"

Xion approached a desk that had 13 small containers filled with purple-ish liquid in them. On those, there was numbers listed from 0-12.

"Hey this is probably it!" Xion said looking at them more

"Xion you can't just assume things, you don't even know if that's it!"

"C'mon Roxas, do you see any other container with numbers? These could mean months so I say we get the one with 5"

"But-"

"Got it! Let's go!" she said and grabbed Roxas' hand and ran from the lab. That afternoon, both went in the kitchen and made some punch so it'd match the color of the liquid. The plan was simply to get Zexion to drink it.

"You sure this will work?" asked Roxas

"Positive he won't know the difference!"

Just then, Zexion came in all tired.

"God, I hate Saix so much…" he mumbled to himself

"Hi, Zexion"

"Hm…XIV"

"Here we noticed you've been working a lot so we wanted to give you some home-made punch" Xion offered

"Yeah…thanks, but no"

"Eh…w-why?" she asked fearing her plan would back fire

"I'd prefer some coffee right now" he said as he went to get the coffee maker ready.

"B-but c'mon!"

"Just leave me alone" he stated and waited for his coffee to be done

"Roxas, help!" she whispered

"Eh…Zexion! I wanted to tell you something"

"Ah what is it?"

"I eh wanted to say um…" as he tried to make up something. Meanwhile Xion had poured a little bit of the drink into the coffee since they used it all up on the punch, so hopefully Zexion wouldn't notice.

"Well what is it, XIII"

"I wanted to say…I love you" Roxas blurted

"…"

"Oh my Roxas you! Sorry Zexy, seems he's hallucinating from working to much hehe"

"Roxas, I never want you to say that to me again. That is if you don't wish to die"

"Yeah…r-right" Roxas said as he and Xion hid outside of the kitchen. So they waited for Zexion to have his drink and see if the effects would take place. Zexion, unknowing what was in his drink, had some coffee to relax him from the work he'd been doing.

"Bleh! What the hell? This tastes like shit. I bet Marluxia bought this, stupid flower boy" he said. Then he started to feel really dizzy and in an instant he fainted. Xion and Roxas quick got him and took him to his room.

"So…how long do we wait?" asked Roxas

"Well how long did it take you to figure out that he turned into a baby in the first place?" she asked

"Around 1 hour but it could've been sooner so I wouldn't know"

"Fine we'll just wait for an hour and maybe he'd be changed" said Xion as they left the room.

So the two waited hopefully getting the wish they desired but, they would be surprised that when they would go check up on him, they wouldn't find a baby on the bed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Congrates to you guys, you get a second chapter :D Yeah it's because I haven't been doing that many fanfics lately so in a way this is to somewhat make it up. So I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Two: The Mistake**

So an hour had past and both teens went to see if Zexion had turned into the baby. When they got there, they were shocked. Instead of finding a small baby, they found a boy maybe around the age of 4-5 sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"How did that happen?" said Xion

"I told you not to assume things" smirked Roxas

"Shut up!" as Xion punched Roxas on the arm

"Ow!"

"Anyway, well now I can see that those numbers meant years inside of months like I thought"

"So what do we do now?"

"Well I don't know, maybe we-"

Then Zexion started to move around and slowly began waking up.

"_Oh shit!"_ both Xion and Roxas said in their minds

"Hm…who are you?" asked the young boy as he rubbed his eyes

"Eh well we're…um…" as Roxas tried to explain

"I'm Xion and that's baka Roxas" she pointed out

"Wh-what?" shouted Roxas

"Oh so are you my mommy and daddy?" asked the boy

Xion and Roxas blushed at the question, and the silence only made it more awkward.

"Not really. We're…your caretakers…"

"Oh I see, but can I still call you mommy and daddy?"

"Eh well I don't know if that's appropriate, but you can call us Aunty Xion and Uncle (baka) Roxas if you want"

"Okay!" gleamed the boy "oh but I'm hungry! I want some food"

"Oh right, um yeah let's go get you something to eat" Xion said as she carried the small boy. But just as they were about to go down to the kitchen, Axel had entered the room.

"Hey Zex have you seen-"

"Eh…hey what's up? Hehe…" replied Xion

"Oh who's that? Who's that?" asked Zexion as he tugged Xion's cloak

"Do I even have to ask?" as Axel facepalmed himself

"Ehehe we can explain?" said Roxas

"Well then explain why we have a brat in the Organization…again. And for the love of all gods, please tell me that isn't Zexion"

"Y-Yeah it is"

"Bakas! Do you know what you just did!"

"Yeah yeah scold us later, we need to feed the kid" as Xion pushed Axel out of the way.

The trio plus kid all were in the kitchen, while Xion tried to look for something for the child to eat.

"So what do you want to eat, Zexion?" asked Xion

"Cereal!"

"Oh ok then no problem. What kind do you want?"

"Hm…that one" pointed the boy

"So….while mother hen over there is busy with her chick, you can tell me what happened _Roxas_"

"I erm I-I-I" Roxas stuttered, "I…IT WAS HER FAULT!"

"Thanks for the backup, Roxas" said Xion as she gave the small boy his cereal

"Oh and why's that?"

"B-because she wanted to take care of Zexion as a baby again! And she stole Vexen's formulas, so instead of a baby we have a toddler/kid"

"I see…well then you might as well tell Xemnas what happened" as Axel got up and started to leave

"Y-you're not gonna tell him?" asked Roxas

"Hm? Nah, of course not. Besides I'm not the one that chooses if we keep him or not"

"Oh! Oh! Where's the red man going?" asked Zexion as he already finished his cereal.

"Look Zex, you know who I am and I don't like to repeat myself"

"Aunty, the red man has pointy hair" comment Zexion

"Stop call me that!" as Axel started to get annoyed with his 'nickname', "look it's Axel. A-X-E-L Axel, got it memorized?"

"Okay red man!" Zexion said with a smile

"Gah!"

"Axel, please don't he's just a kid!" as Roxas was holding back the angry Axel

"I told him my name, and yet he calls me that!" as Axel tried to 'kill' the boy. Zexion ran behind Xion, seeing that Axel looked really scary.

"Look Zexion, you can call him Uncle Axel or Ax if you want"

"Ok!"

"What the hell, that's all it took?"

"I don't know…Xion's weird like that" whispered Roxas

"Whatever but remember you guys are responsible for tell Xemnas what you did" as Axel left the room.

"Eh…we're going to be in a lot of trouble aren't we?"

"Whatever, we might as well and go tell him" Xion said as she carried Zexion and started to look for Xemnas…

**Yeah I know this was short but hey at least it's something right? Well anyway can't wait for reviews even though it's just the second chapter XD**


End file.
